battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Skitnies
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6.We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7.This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 8. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. To get a started -Template Page -Manual of Style Welcome Hello, and welcome. Thanks for asking in my talk page before you go run wild. As you know, I am one of the three admins here. How you can help out: When you see an article that has the category "Need to Battlefrontize" please reword it. And while you are at it, please note that DO NOT copy articles from Wookieepedia or us Admins are going to have a problem. But that behind us, have fun and happy editing! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :) Good work. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Photo Please only take photos from battlefront. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing And make sure you make a topic, so I can saperate your message from other people messages, and make sure you sign with four ~. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure When you leave me a message, assuming you are useing the new editor, not monobook; you see the box above publish/preview button that said "Add the section headline"? Type in something there and you are putting a new heading, so there you go! You are welcome That is what we are here for :) Now go on ahead and keep up the good work! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello Skitnies, I don't think I said hi, I'm King of all 42, one of the admins here. Thanks for the ammo stats for the BFI weapons, I don't think any of us other users have BFI any more. You can normally find the leaked gameplay on this site BFIII rumours. Also overuse of categories is not recommended, for instance you added the Rebel Marksman to the sniper rifle category, it would be better to create a category called sniper and add all the sniper classes to it as well as the sniper rifles and beam rifles pages. This could also be done to the other classes. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hello May I ask what time zone you live in? (And I got a new signature!) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 04:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh I guess you are nocturnal...kinda like me during fridays.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 05:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi See the contents of the category here Category:Sniper, this has all 4 Sniper units, all 4 Sniper Rifles, and the Sniper (class) and Sniper Rifle pages in it. Online I am VERY sure that there is a bunch of people still playing online. But, sadly, I don't, so the best person to ask is Sam2011, he plays online. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC)